Cartas a emociones condenadas
by Arafolet
Summary: Las cadenas del pasado los atan a la miseria, una serie de malas decisiones provocaron su separación. "No basta con pedir perdón. No es suficiente con haber aprendido. Nada en este mundo puede compensar lo que te hice"
1. Primer mensaje

Para Shiro el tiempo pasaba lento, como quien espera desbordando ansias a que la luz roja del semáforo se torne verde. Sin embargo, para él siempre era un ambiguo, nefasto e indiferente amarillo. En realidad, estaba estancado. Como si se encontrase en un espacio donde todo cambiaba a su alrededor: la gente, la ciudad, la moda, el lenguaje, las costumbres. Todo, menos él.

Pero eso no era un problema, o bien, no podía catalogarse como uno. Porque al mundo no le importan ese tipo de contrariedades, no había influido de manera negativa en las tareas que necesitaba que él cumpliera, de modo que no era primordial invertir tiempo ni recursos en resolverlo. Tarde o temprano Shiro lo olvidaría, todos lo hacen. Pero el mundo ignora que en ese amplio mar de números existe algo más que resultados. Algo que no se puede medir. Un algo que tarde o temprano sí afectará al dichoso producto, pero mientras tanto, todo está bien. Mientras funcione no hay problema.

¿Cómo podría explicarlo a los demás?

La respuesta es: no existe la necesidad de hacerlo.

No tiene la obligación de explicarlo, ni siquiera de insinuarlo. Porque es algo suyo, tan propio y profundo que él mismo ríe entre sus lágrimas cuando se halla pensado en ello, y también cae en lo absurdo que parece. Pero... ¿puede llamarse absurdo o sin sentido a algo que no puedes quitarte de los pensamientos? Algo que se aloja en tu mente antes de dormir y luego de abrir los ojos cada mañana, que corta la respiración y genera más angustia que llegar tarde a una presentación importante con un cliente multinacional del que depende el futuro de tu compañía, que puede nublar la mente al punto de vagar hasta sitios que ni siquiera conocías. ¿Se puede?

Shiro no lleva una vida tan agitada como para perder valiosas horas de sueño en arreglos de última hora o reuniones pactadas a las puertas de un taxi, no. Takashi Shirogane siempre se caracterizó por su constancia y responsabilidad, por tomar la importancia de los detalles, valorar y respetar los acuerdos establecidos. Podía hacer algo más de esfuerzo de vez en cuando, pero jamás escatimar en ellos. Se puede decir que cree en eso que llaman "ley de equivalencia".

Es un hombre exitoso, hasta donde el concepto popular le parece correcto, y todo eso se debía a su propio autocontrol, a su disciplina y a los cinco segundos que le tomaba respirar en busca de sabiduría antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Su trabajo no es tan agotador como para generarle estrés. Su vida es tranquila. Normal. Aburrida.

Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que Shiro quiere hacer, tantas que sería incapaz de enumerarlas en una lista, la mayoría porque, seguramente, querría repetirlas más de una vez. Es lo lógico, ¿no? Querer revivir las buenas experiencias, las emociones, las sensaciones. Volver a sentir un mundo pasado, emular un recuerdo, conectarlo con el presente y sazonarlo con las vivencias del momento.

En sus sueños, o fantasías, siempre podía imaginar los paseos por la playa con la luna brillando en las penumbras del cielo nocturno; o caminatas por un sendero en el bosque una tarde de otoño con el viento correteando las hojas multicolor por el suelo; o algo incluso más sencillo, disfrutar de la brisa primaveral en el parque central de la ciudad. Ese tipo de cosas.

Pero todo aquello le era imposible.

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo.

Shiro no puede imaginarse solo. Y no lo hace. En su mundo onírico nunca se encuentra solo, una presencia conocida siempre lo acompaña, quien le sonríe con tal dulzura que su corazón, latente y real, parece ser desgarrado lentamente con la punta de un alfiler. Entonces se obliga a despertar, sollozando por aquellas hermosas visiones que lo llevan a la desesperación. Y al final vuelve a respirar, las veces que sean necesarias.

Y justo como ahora, realidad lo reclama.

— ¿Shiro, me estás escuchando? — la inquisitiva voz de Allura le llama, ya por tercera vez.

— No, lo siento — se disculpó llevándose los dedos, medio y pulgar, hasta el puente de la nariz, presionando la primera articulación el índice en la cúspide, un ligero dolor de cabeza que aparecía a veces —, ¿qué me decías?

Allura suspiró con todo el autocontrol que tenía en ese momento.

— Que en dos semanas será la fiesta de compromiso de Katie, necesito saber si vendrás — repitió lentamente, con voz moderada pero imperante, clavando sus ojos en los de Shiro, forzándolo a mirarla de regreso para que esta vez no desviase su atención.

Shiro sonrió nervioso a las insistentes e impacientes acciones de Allura, quien esperaba con urgencia una respuesta. Tan sólo escuchar esas palabras hacía que en su pecho revolotearan violentamente las mariposas grises de la nostalgia, después de todo, Shiro conocía a Katie desde hace varios años, desde que estaba en primaria si debía precisar.

— Yo... no lo sé, necesito revisar el calen-...

— Oh, no. No te atrevas. ¡Te lo prohíbo! — la cara de indignación de Allura estaba a años luz de cualquier otra que hubiese dibujado antes —. ¡Katie es como tu hermana! No puedes simplemente ausentarte — refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos aún más molesta —. Tú no tienes corazón...

La mente de Shiro se perdió por un momento. Aunque el comentario de Allura no fue más que una broma mal intencionada había tocado más hondo de lo que debía. Sí, posiblemente era el caso. Tal vez ya no tenía corazón.

O quizá era más correcto decir que se lo habían quitado. Lo usaron en un truco de magia común y corriente, como ponerlo bajo un pañuelo para transformarlo en otra cosa. Alguien puso el pañuelo de seda negra encima del herido corazón de Shiro, pero al levantarlo nada nuevo apareció, tampoco regresó al final del truco, y terminó perdido para siempre.

Allura suspiró con pesadez.

Shiro dirigió la mirada en cualquier punto al azar del cielo que podía verse a través del cristal polarizado de su ventana. Todo parecía tan frío y distante. Tan gélido y vacío.

Notando que había metido la pata, Allura se retiró en silencio. Aunque no se arrepentiría de sus palabras, incluso estando en conocimiento de la triste historia tras los gestos que evidenciaban la miseria de Takashi Shirogane. Ya era hora de pasar la página. Ya habían pasado tres años.

Luego de dos horas el silencio en la oficina comenzaba a fastidiarlo, sobre todo después de su pequeña _discusión_ con Allura, pues no había hecho más que pensar y recordar cosas innecesarias. Se echó hacia atrás en la enorme silla acolchada y suspiró con fuerza, cansado de todo. Por más que intentaba despejar su mente las imágenes del pasado lo amedrentaban incesantes. A veces tenía pensamientos egoístas tipo "s _i hubiera sido de otra forma_ ", " _si hubiera hecho esto en vez de aquello_ ", " _sería grandioso retroceder el tiempo y..._ ", pero pronto alejaba esas ideas de su mente. No podía permitirse caer en eso.

Entonces su teléfono celular vibró sobre el escritorio, provocándole pegar un brinco del susto. ¡Vaya aparato inoportuno!

Sin muchas ganas lo acercó y encendió la pantalla, encontrándose con la notificación de un mensaje de texto perteneciente a un número desconocido. En la vista previa no lograba visualizarse el comienzo del mensaje siquiera, a menos que los emojis de manzana fueran parte de él. Enseguida se percató que solamente eran para ocupar espacio y que habían cumplido con su propósito maravillosamente.

Bajó despreocupado por el mensaje, perdiendo la cuenta de los emojis, hasta dar finalmente con conjuntos de letras que citaban:

 _"Siento el corazón palpitando en mis manos...Y lo único que quiero hacer es destrozarlo"_


	2. Segundo mensaje

Por más que intentara concentrarse en el trabajo su mente volvía a perderse en aquel suceso reciente, el resto de la jornada fue una guerra que parecía estar más perdida que ganada desde dónde lo viese. Dio una y mil vueltas al contenido del mensaje, abriendo y cerrando la aplicación de mensajería como obseso, al punto de haberlo aprendido de memoria y recitándolo de vez en vez mientras pensaba en quién podría ser el autor de aquellas palabras.

Asumió que no era alguien conocido, de serlo el número estaría incluído en su lista de contactos, cosa que no era así. Pasó entonces a revisar con detalle la pequeña libreta de apuntes que permanecía siempre guardada en el bolsillo de su camisa, separando las páginas con muchísimo cuidado para asegurarse de que no se acoplaran y acabasen escondiendo datos importantes, pero nada. Ni siquiera encontró números que se asemejaran en secuencia como para pensar que había sido un error de escritura. Nada.

Evaluó consultarlo con Allura, sin embargo, el asunto que discutieron más temprano estaba todavía pendiente, y sabía que en algún momento lo sacaría a colación o le haría pagar un favor por otro. No era una buena opción. Revisó otras agendas antiguas y el resultado fue el mismo. Se tomó la molestia de revisar en sus archivos pero tampoco. Cuando miró su reloj sobre su escritorio notó como había desperdiciado dos horas en una búsqueda absolutamente infructuosa. Eso y que al día siguiente tendría algo más que discutir con Allura.

En cuanto llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar un ducha de agua fría, lo más fría que se pudo. Cada uno de sus músculos se contrajo al gélido tacto del líquido recorriéndolo y unos cuantos jadeos se escaparon en respuesta. Cuando notó que el golpe de frío había sido suficiente, giró la llave del agua caliente y las dejó mezclarse. Una sensación agradable le inundó entonces, como la de una tarde de lluvia bebiendo un cappuccino con crema espumosa junto a la chimenea. Casi una alucinación. Lo más cercano a eso sería el sistema de aire acondicionado que no había utilizado desde el invierno pasado. Con todo eso, algo había de nostálgico en aquellas sensaciones, pues Shiro no gustaba del café o de las cosas amargas en general. Para sorpresa de algunos no tuvo que depender de él en sus años de universidad, de modo que rara vez tenía contacto con la dichosa bebida. Sin embargo, hubo dos ocasiones puntuales en que fue absolutamente necesario.

Sus manos temblaron a causa de los inoportunos recuerdos.

Luego de vestirse improvisó un plato de pasta con salsa de tomate y unas hojas de lechuga picada como ensalada, una cena ligera y sin ganas. Tomó su celular y volvió a mirar el mensaje, tratando de imaginar qué clase de persona enviaría algo semejante por ese medio. Tal vez sólo había sido un error, el mensaje no era para él pero el autor no había tenido el detalle de comunicarle su equivocación, aunque... ¿Debería hacerlo siquiera? ¿No sería más normal sólo dejarlo pasar y ya? Puede que ese fuese el caso y estaba liándose por nada en realidad. Cerró la aplicación de mensajería y ocupó su atención con otros asuntos, o al menos lo intentó. Pero, por alguna razón no dejaba de molestarle aquella frase, en lo más profundo de su pecho algo se recogía. ¿No era demasiado masoquista?

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se echó en el respaldo de la silla. Necesitaba un descanso.

Una vez terminó su comida, se encargó de lavar los utensilios, secarlos y guardarlos en su respectivo lugar asignado. El orden era un factor importante en su vida, aunque por dentro sus emociones fuesen un completo desastre.

Una vez en su habitación, abandonó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dejó caer rendido en la cama manteniendo los ojos cerrados por varios minutos. Entonces pronunció las palabras...

— _Siento el corazón palpitando... en mis manos_ — de manera inconsciente se llevó las manos al pecho mientras los párpados caprichosos dejaban que sus orbes se perdieran en algún punto cualquiera del espacio bajo el techo — ... _Y lo único que quiero hacer..._ — su respiración se cortó un momento y estrujó la tela del pijama fuertemente entre sus dedos — _es destrozarlo._

Podía sentirlo, de alguna forma, el dolor en esas palabras y también comenzaba a desarrollar un sentimiento de lástima por quién fuese que las haya elegido.

— Lo siento... — murmuró sin percatarse. Su garganta se contrajo y sus labios se apretaron.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó una respiración nasal en respuesta a sus acciones. ¿No le estaba afectando demasiado aquel asunto tan aleatorio? ¿O era acaso que la inminente llegada del otoño volvía a hacer estragos en su ser? Sí, como cada año. Siempre en esa época.

Inoportuno como siempre, el golpeteo de la vibración del teléfono contra la madera de la mesita lo sacó de su melancolía. Con pereza logró sentarse, dejando sus pies posarse sobre la pequeña alfombra felpuda junto a la cama. Antes de encender la pantalla pensó que podría ser Allura, insistiendo con lo de la fiesta, no sería extraño. Pero no fue así.

Miró la notificación en la vista previa de su pantalla de bloqueo y no tardó en identificar el número. Era ese... y el patrón era el mismo, lo único que podía verse eran... emojis de manzana.

 _"Lo siento tanto... tanto que no lo soporto... aunque reconozco mis culpas, si sólo pudiese borrarlo todo, sería mejor. No por mí, yo no lo valgo, pero..."_

— ¿Pero...? — cuestionó al aire.

¿No era demasiado extraño? Para ser una broma, claro, era macabro.

Si se trataba de una broma era demasiado cruel, y si era real... ¿no estaba esa persona sufriendo mucho? Aunque dudaba que alguien en ese estado se dedicara a enviar su sufrimiento por SMS a cualquier persona, era ridículo. Entonces era una broma, ¿no? De alguien ocioso que había tomado un número al azar y esperaba que le respondiera o llamara de vuelta para hacerlo quedar como un idiota sentimental _demasiado considerado para ese mundo_.

Apagó la pantalla y lanzó el aparato hasta el otro lado de la cama. "Qué horrible" pensó frunciendo el entrecejo en un gesto de disgusto. En verdad que no estaba para atender a esa gente desagradable. ¿No tenían vergüenza? ¿No tenían vida propia?

En medio de sus pensamientos de molestia se levantó para mover las mantas de la cama e irse a dormir con el fin de olvidar todo, en apenas unos minutos había quedado agotado. Pero antes de meterse entre las sábanas sus ojos se dirigieron cual imán al teléfono, rogando ser salvado de caer por el borde de la cama. Estiró un poco el brazo para tomarlo con desaire.

— Condenado aparato... — masculló entre dientes cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.


	3. Malos amaneceres

Por la noche tuvo un sueño fugaz. Casi tan real como fantasioso.

Se hallaba a sí mismo en medio de un parque, posiblemente a mediados de julio por la sensación calurosa que el tiempo ofrecía, los jardines floreados, el verde intenso de la vegetación, el firmamento celeste con apenas un par de nubes en camino al oeste, la gente paseando a su alrededor con ropa ligera. Todo le provocaba un sentimiento nostálgico.

Por un momento sus ojos se fijaron en un par de niños que corrían cerca, tomados de la mano mientras reían enérgicamente, intentó concentrarse en ellos siguiéndolos con la mirada detenidamente pero el repentino sonido de un globo reventándose le distrajo, para cuando volvió la vista a los niños sólo quedaba uno de ellos que permanecía estático mirando hacia la calle.

Shiro sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él.

— ¿Perdiste a tu compañero? — fue lo que atinó a decir, aunque sabía que no eran las palabras apropiadas.

El niño asintió, sin intención de apartar la vista.

— Pero tú no puedes hacer nada para que vuelva — dijo, y justo antes que Shiro preguntara algo más agregó en un murmullo — ...nunca pudiste — las palabras del pequeño parecían cargadas de rencor, un rencor que creía reconocer.

Takashi se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como su sangre se helaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. El niño soltó un suspiro, poco a poco encogió su cuerpo hasta abrazar sus rodillas y suaves sollozos emanaron de su pequeña garganta. Shiro, aún conmocionado, llevó los dígitos de su mano derecha hasta su mejilla cuando algo tibio se deslizó por ellas dejando un camino húmedo a su paso.

De pronto el niño se levantó y al pasar éste corriendo por su lado, Shiro, intentó sujetarlo mas cuando recobró el sentido lo único que retenía entre sus dedos era el cable del interruptor de su lámpara de noche que colgaba por el borde del velador.

Se quedó varios minutos en aquella posición, sin soltar el cable, sin quitar los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, sin dejar de asegurar que el niño en su sueño... era él mismo.

× _Dos días antes ×_

Lo mejor que podía hacer en una mañana como esa era prepararse un café. Odiaba el café, pero era lo único que lograba mantenerlo despierto luego de una larga noche en vela por culpa de un cliente inepto e irresponsable. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las formas de matarlo que imaginó durante los breves descansos de esas agotadoras nueve horas. De cierta forma le servían como consuelo. O eso quería creer, porque en realidad no existía ente en el universo que le hiciera olvidar la rabia que sentía.

— Recuerda, por favor, no volver a tomar este tipo de encargos... — se reclamó a sí mismo mientras se apoyaba a duras penas sobre el borde de la encimera de la cocina —. Pero eso no pasará, porque eres un idiota y necesitas el dinero — agregó con tono sarcástico —. ¡Ese maldito idiota paga el maldito café que vas a beber ahora!

Acercó su rostro hasta la superficie de la encimera, dejando apenas unos centímetros de separación entre ambos, y entrelazó sus dedos por detrás de la nuca.

 _No lo hagas, Keith, es una muerte demasiado penosa, incluso para ti..._

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en lo cómodo y gratificante que sería tirarse en la alfombra de la sala, el teléfono anclado a la pared comenzó a desatar su melodía de desesperación. Sí, también odiaba los teléfonos, pero sobre todo los que sonaban.

— Es mucho pedir, ¿verdad? — masculló, perdiendo toda esperanza de tener un descanso.

Sin otra opción, arrastró los pies hasta el _mensajero de la muerte_ y con toda la compostura que pudo reunir en su moribundo ser dijo:

— ¿Buenos días? — no, no tendría más consideración que eso. Y la verdad, sentía que había sido demasiado agradable para su estado anímico.

— _Parece que fuiste atropellado por un elefante..._ — recibió como respuesta, seguida de una risita maliciosa.

— No recuerdo ser heredero de una familia aristócrata, así que estoy destinado a partirme la espalda hasta el día que me muera, que no veo muy lejano con el ritmo que llevo. ¿Necesitas algo?

— _Sólo recordarte que no has dado tu respuesta y la fecha se está acercando._

— Espera... — forzó una pausa — ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado? A ti nunca te preocupó Katie...

— _Por supuesto que no me interesa, lo hago por Allura_ — afirmó, sin la más mínima chispa de remordimiento.

Por un momento Keith tuvo el impulso de colgar, y realmente estuvo a nada de hacerlo, pero el peso de la realidad le estampó en la cara lo hipócrita que era recriminar las motivaciones de Lotor cuando él mismo se estaba haciendo el desentendido con, nada más y nada menos que, la invitación al compromiso de su mejor amiga. Suponiendo que todavía lo fuese...

 _¿Quién era más canalla entonces?_

Si antes se sentía como un sobrante de ser humano por la falta de descanso, ahora no era más que un pedazo de basura orgánica. Aunque no había demasiada diferencia...

— _Entiendo que estés en medio de tu crisis existencial, pero el tiempo corre y no espera a nadie_ — dijo, Lotor, luego de un par de minutos de silencio —. _Y es asunto tuyo si quieres seguir evitando a todo el mundo por una tontería que cometiste hace tres años_ — se permitió pronunciar con mucho cuidado aquellas palabras. No tardaron en hacer efecto.

Keith mordió con rabia el interior de su mejilla. Aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta sabía perfectamente que Lotor tenía razón, en cada maldita palabra. Y el imaginar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su alargado rostro de modelo no ayudaba a su agonía.

— _Pero déjame recordarte que no es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones_ — algo más en lo que tenía razón. Mas lo que pronunció a continuación logró perturbarlo de cierta forma: — _Cosechas lo que siembras, Keith, y el karma funciona para todos._

Las palabras lentas, elegantes y malintencionadas de Lotor se alojaron en los oídos de Keith como si una serpiente se enrollara sobre sí misma esperando paciente para atacar cualquier cosa que intentara acercarse, cosa que le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Eso no era una simple frase cargada de malicia, era una advertencia.

— _Que tengas un buen día_ — expresó como despedida acompañando con una grácil risa.

La comunicación se cortó pero Keith tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y colgar el teléfono. Que sólo por las dudas desconectó. Ya había sido suficiente comunicación instantánea por un día.

Se desplazó lentamente hasta el hervidor eléctrico, como si llevara al menos cincuenta kilos en cada pierna, y se quedó mirándolo un por largo rato, como si intentara ordenarle por medio de telepatía que funcionara. Evidentemente, el aparato y él no estaban en la misma frecuencia. Tiró el agua que contenía para llenarlo nuevamente con agua de la llave, conectó el electrodoméstico al tomacorriente y presionó el botón mágico. Mientras su amigo cumplía con su labor, Keith buscó en la alacena su pequeño y fiel tarro de café instantáneo, pero antes de proponerse abrirlo la imagen del mayordomo de Lotor moliendo los granos de café - _celosamente escogidos para él-_ invadiósu mente.

— Estúpido elfo... — farfulló con el ceño fruncido y disculpándose con la mirada mientras devolvía el tarrito a su sitio.

Cerró la alacena luego de tomar un frasco de plástico donde guardaba el azúcar (el que alguna vez contuvo mayonesa). Porque no podía darse el lujo de comprar una linda y decorativa azucarera. En seguida tomó un cuchillo y un limón, con el primero cortó un trozo de la porosa cáscara y lo depositó en su tazón para el café, que en su imaginación le cuestionaba por qué no estaba preparando lo de siempre.

— Perdón, pero no necesito estar despierto ahora mismo... — dijo a la nada, sabiendo internamente que era al tazón a quien respondía.

Un sonido vagamente parecido a un "cloc" se escuchó de repente, era la señal que esperaba. Desconectó el aparato, vertió el líquido hirviendo en su tazón y con una cucharilla revolvió repetidas veces, agregó dos cucharaditas de azúcar y revolvió de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y lo único que podía pensar el muchacho de cabellos oscuros era en lo mucho que se parecía a ese miserable trozo de cáscara de limón girando en un pequeño remolino en el fondo de la taza. Se sentía atrapado y ahogándose.

Pasó el resto de la tarde tirado en la alfombra de la sala, lejos de cualquier sonido o señal de vida. En ocasiones como esa le ayudaba a pensar mejor, o eso quería creer.


	4. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña

Para cuando despertó ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y aunque una parte de él sabía que estaba obrando mal al dejarse estar tan descuidadamente, la otra le hacía sentir muy a gusto.

Ventajas de ser _freelance_. Tal vez.

Al momento de levantarse lo primero que sintió fue un punzante dolor en la espalda. Sí, por algo la gente normal dormía en camas, en gruesos colchones o como mínimo sobre cojines o mantas. Pero él necesitaba sentirse estúpido, sólo por gusto, así no recordaría cuán estúpido era en realidad.

— Sigues siendo un maldito masoquista — la voz irrumpió tan repentinamente en sus oídos que pegó un salto de espanto.

Keith giró el rostro, encontrándose con una figura delgada y bastante más femenina de lo que recordaba, pero tanto como pudo hacerse imaginado en algún momento del pasado.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? — fue lo único que salió de su boca. Confirmando la teoría sobre su estupidez.

La chica esbozaba una sonrisa perversa descansando su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas, y sus piernas cruzadas casi en posición de loto.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¿Ni siquiera un " _Wow, Katie, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Estás más bonita, seguro Lance está feliz con eso_ "? — tras sus palabras cualquier sonrisa o señal de broma desapareció de las facciones de la joven —. ¡Son tres malditos años, Kogane! — envió su postura al demonio, abalanzándose sobre el chico cual fiera a su presa —. Fui paciente. Fui considerada. Pero ¿sabes? ¡Me cansé! — lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con tal fuerza que poco le costó arrancar dos botones.

Keith no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, siquiera producía algún sonido con su interrumpida respiración y el nudo en la boca del estómago.

— Te di espacio y tiempo suficiente, pero si no puedes resolver esto por ti mismo, entonces, me veo en la obligación de entrometerme. Vamos a arreglar esto aquí y ahora. Te haces hombrecito y lo enfrentas, o vas de nuevo al cajón de la cocina y esta vez no pienso detenerte. Tú decides.

La rudeza en las palabras de la chica calaron hondo en su interior, reviviendo un acontecimiento que se había esforzado por enterrar en lo más profundo de su consciencia. Su mayor acto de idiotez en la vida.

Había tres cosas de las que siempre se arrepentiría en la vida. La primera era haberle dirigido la palabra a Lotor, sin duda. La segunda era perder el contacto con sus padres. Y la tercera, era el motivo de su mal actual, aunque no sabía cómo definirla en realidad.

Keith se dejó caer en la alfombra nuevamente, suspirando cansado, no del sermón de Katie sino de sí mismo. Había aprendido mejor por cuenta (y cortesía) propia que el tiempo no lo cura todo, mucho menos cuando sólo se está huyendo del problema.

— Sé que ya no cuento como ser humano pero... ¿podríamos hablar como si fuéramos personas civilizadas? — toda la suposición en su voz generó un cambio en la expresión de la chica, primero de extrañeza luego de diversión.

— Allura tiene razón. Eres como un cachorro, por más desastre que hagas no pueden enojarse contigo — Katie le soltó la camisa finalmente pero en el mismo instante que Keith se inclinó hacia adelante un feroz movimiento cortó el aire dando paso a un sonido fuerte y seco que inundó la habitación —. Pero sin disciplina los perros no aprenden.

La joven Holt se quitó de encima del azabache, quien sólo podía concentrarse en su ahora roja y prontamente hinchada mejilla. Había olvidado que las mujeres eran criaturas rencorosas.

— Hay métodos menos violentos...

— No lo lamento en lo más mínimo.

— Bien, creo que lo merecía — en ese punto solo le quedaba auto-compadecerse.

—Es lo menos que te mereces. Imbécil — a pesar que su voz pretendía sonar ofendida su expresión plácida y satisfecha suponía que ganas no le faltaban para repetir propinarle otra bofetada.

Ambos se sentaron en el gastado pero todavía cómodo sofá y permanecieron en silencio durante dos interminables minutos. No había sido el reencuentro más alentador de la vida, después de todo.

— Te extrañamos mucho —mencionó Pidge, en vista que a Keith le tomaría una vida entera dignarse a formular alguna frase.

— Yo también los extrañé.

— Pero nunca respondiste a nuestros mensajes, ni las llamadas, ni las cartas... — la expresión de la chica oscilaba entre el enfado y la tristeza.

— Lo siento — al momento de pronunciar aquello, si bien el sentimiento en esas dos palabras era sincero, su expresión no concordaba en lo más mínimo. Era una mezcla de miedo y rabia que Katie comprendía perfectamente.

— _Él_ todavía te espera — soltó Pidge, intentando sonar casual.

Era la última frase que quería oír. Keith posó los antebrazos sobre sus muslos y entrelazó sus dedos apretándolos con fuerza. Su rostro se impregnó de culpa.

— Vamos a arreglarlo — los finos dedos de Katie se enredaron en los oscuros cabellos de Keith y se deslizaron hacia las puntas en una caricia que repitió varias veces. Por un instante pudo imaginarse a Lance haciendo una rabieta por eso —. Pero esta vez déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?

— ...De acuerdo — una pequeña sonrisa acompañó el asentimiento de Keith, viéndose envuelto por unos delgados brazos casi en el acto —. De verdad creciste en estos tres años — comentó con picardía.

—Pervertido — Katie se alejó de inmediato, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho ligeramente avergonzada.

Ambos rieron tras un breve silencio, o al menos Pidge lo hizo, Keith se vio en la necesidad de ir por hielo a la nevera y colocarlo sobre su resentida mejilla.

— Entonces, Rapunzel — casi no recordaba la última vez que la llamó así. En realidad, apenas recordaba cómo había surgido el apodo. Katie sonrió con nostalgia, ella sí tenía la certeza de su origen —. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

— Quién sabe — canturreó ella y sus labios se curvaron con malicia.

Al principio Katie no tenía un plan específico. En el preciso instante que escuchó la negativa de Lotor lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación, tomar algo de ropa y ponerla en un bolso deportivo, todo bajo la mirada histérica de Lance y Matt, su hermano, a quienes prohibió rotundamente seguirla. Ellos solo terminarían por arruinar... algo que ni siquiera tenía pensado. Sí, viéndolo así era una manera de actuar demasiado estúpida y descuidada. Pero era ahora o nunca.

Con la ayuda de Allura —y las influencias de Lotor— hallar la dirección de Keith fue pan comido, así, tras incontables pucheros y pateleos de Lance, tomó su improvisado equipaje y emprendió rumbo.

— _Holt, toma esto_ — antes de marcharse, Lotor le extendió una pequeña pero relativamente pesada bolsa —. _Sabrás cómo usarlas._

— _Supongo..._ — tanteó el contenido por encima de la sedosa y fina tela tardándose muy poco en asimilar una forma conocida — _Sí, creo que me servirá._

Cuando llegó al edificio, luego de casi tres aburridísimas horas de viaje, se encontró con algo bastante decente pero nada espectacular, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y, gracias a las indicaciones de Allura, no demoró en estar frente a la puerta del departamento que buscaba. Hurgó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para dar con lo que Lotor le había dado. Desató el cordón blanco que lo mantenía cerrado y unas cuantas llaves cayeron sobre su mano libre. Cada pieza metálica tenía una etiqueta específica y formas que diferían mucho unas de otras, al final se decidió por una de nombre bastante llamativo.

— _¿Ábrete sésamo?_ — murmuró entre risas —. _Para ti todo esto es sólo un juego ¿no?_

Pidge insertó la llave en el cerrojo y con el cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido la giró. Tal como dictaba la etiqueta, la puerta abrió sin dar mayor lucha. Tal vez le diría a Lotor que perdió la llave en un lavamanos o algo así, una de esas no se conseguía con facilidad.

Entró sigilosa, y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta. Dejó su bolso cerca de la entrada y avanzó con precaución por el pasillo. Según las averiguaciones de Allura, la repartición de los espacios en ese edificio eran bastante reducidos.

— _Ideales para trabajadores jóvenes, solteros_ — era lo que mencionaba Allura.

— _Y pobres_ — agregó Lotor en el momento. Sí, él siempre destacaba ese aspecto.

Sin necesidad de buscar mucho dio con su objetivo. Técnicamente un estropajo tirado en medio de la sala, desaliñado y alejado de las buenas costumbres. Tan rebelde como siempre. Inicialmente el plan era despertarlo y obligarlo a volver, así tuviera que llamar a Lotor para que colaborase con unos cuantos mato— guarda espaldas que la apoyaran en la gestión, pero entonces la imagen de las llaves cruzó su mente. Volvió a buscar la bolsa y tomó la que buscaba, una mucho más pequeña en comparación a las demás y leyó la etiqueta.

— _¿Pan...dora...?_

Katie no supo como tomar aquello al comienzo. Por sí misma la palabra conllevaba a algo delicado, y si hacía referencia a ese concepto tal vez usarla no sería una gran idea. Antes de devolver la llave a su lugar un zumbido hizo acto de presencia en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Verificó con la mirada el lugar donde Keith seguía tirado sin mostrar señales de movimiento. Suspiró con alivio.

"Busca en la habitación"

Eso dictaba el mensaje que había recibido. Muy poco específico por lo demás, y demasiado a tiempo para ser una coincidencia. Definitivamente debía tener más cuidado con Lotor. Respiró despacio varias veces para tranquilizarse. No le quedaba de otra. Si hacía una división imaginaria diría que el departamento se dividía como si fuese un tablero de 6 columnas y 7 filas, donde la primera y segunda columna correspondían a las habitaciones repartidas posiblemente en 2x2, 2x2 y 2x3. La tercera columna, en una proporción más estrecha que las otras, sería el pasillo, y lo restante serían la cocina y la sala. Tendría que aventurarse para corroborarlo.

Avanzó por el pasillo, asegurándose antes que Keith seguía fuera de combate, y prosiguió, efectivamente su calculo fue bastante acertado. Un pequeño cuarto de baño, una habitación que servía más como almacén y finalmente la habitación del chico.

— _Esperaba un desastre aquí_ — inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina al pensar que no todo estaba perdido.

Entre encender la luz y abrir las cortinas, optó por la primera. Si Keith seguía con sus hábitos de murciélago sería mucho menos sospechoso eso que hallar su habitación expuesta a la calidez del sol. Paseó sus ojos por toda superficie evidente de la habitación, mas nada llamó su atención. No le queda de otra que entrar en la fase de "excavación". Hurgó en el pequeño armario, donde no se apreciaban muchas prendas y la voz de Lotor pronunciando "pobre" resonó en su cabeza.

— _Estúpido Elfo..._ — masculló ella.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar el armario cuando una mochila vieja y diminuta se asomó por debajo del dobladillo de una chaqueta. La tomó con delicadeza y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se dispuso a revisar su contenido. Mirándola de cerca le resultaba un poco familiar, o al menos tenía la noción de haberla visto antes. Sin tramitarlo mucho más, abrió la mochila y envuelta en un pañuelo rojo se hallaba una caja metálica, bastante más consistente de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

Katie tomó nuevamente la llave más pequeña y la introdujo en el cerrojo, donde se alojó a la perfección. Examinó el contenido con precaución y detenimiento, pero no esperaba encontrarse con algo de ese tipo. La cantidad y variedad de papeles dentro era sorprendente, texturas que no conocía y otras que prefería no reconocer, hacinadas en ese minúsculo lonchero.

— _Bingo_.

— No me gusta esa expresión... — Keith sabía que no era buena señal.

— No te preocupes, todo irá perfecto. Nos vamos en dos días.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué irá perfecto? ¿Qué estás...? — la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando vio a la chica acomodando su equipaje como si fuese su propia casa —. ¿Piensas quedarte?

— Hice el camino hasta aquí, al menos muestra algo de cortesía.

— Ese no es el problema — no, había un problema mayor.

— Ya vi que te gusta dormir aquí, el sofá es todo tuyo, no te alteres — rió sin quitar la vista de sus cosas.

— _Katie, no_.

— _Katie, yes_. No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil esta vez, Kogane.

Keith exhaló con fuerza, derrotado y con un mal presentimiento abrazándolo. Katie sonrió satisfecha, su improvisación había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Mucho mejor. Aunque se cuestionaba si era realmente necesario agradecerle a Lotor cuando volvieran. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso. Aunque lo más seguro es que eso jamás ocurriese.


End file.
